Cinnamon Bun Crunch
by Princess of Erotica
Summary: Prompt: "You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf's-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help".
1. Cinnamon Bun Crunch

Here I am writing another NaruHina short when I have like 50-something stories to complete. But I saw this prompt list and I couldn't pass it up. It's absolutely perfect for The Vanilla Couple!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and VIZ Media. I don't work for those companies; I write for fun and for free.

 **Prompt:** "You were trying to reach for a box of cereal and a whole shelf's-worth of cereal boxes fell on you here let me help". [AU]

 **Rated:** T

Tagging onemerryjester for birthing the name "The Vanilla Couple" for NaruHina. It totally suits them!

* * *

 **Cinnamon Bun Crunch**

Great.

Absolutely, positively great.

There they were, the boxes of her favorite cereal standing uniform at the very top shelf just out of her reach.

Cinnamon Bun Crunch.

The cover pictures of the delicious swirls of cinnamon and sugar sprinkled over every bite of the crunchy bits made her mouth water and her cute, round face frown at her predicament. She balled her hands at her sides, irritably huffing and silently cursing in anger that she was too short to reach for one of the boxes.

Hinata Hyuga pursed her lips in a fine line and looked in both directions down the aisle to find a supermarket worker to assist her.

No such luck.

She was truly alone in her quandary, left to figure out exactly how she was going to get a box of her favorite cereal. She fought and defeated many enemy ninja, overcame her insecurities set by her family, nearly died countless times in battle, managed to tell the boy she's loved since forever her feelings, finally dates him, and yet despite everything she's accomplished, she couldn't reach for a box of her favorite cereal because she was too short.

Ain't life grand?

Her lavender eyes focused on the shelf at her eye-level of the off-brand, cheaper version of her preferred cereal: Sweet Bun Crunch.

It just wasn't the same.

Hinata knew she was acting like a spoiled little girl who couldn't get her way, but she _really_ wanted the cereal!

Determined to grab a box, Hinata stood on her tip-toes on the bottom edge of the grocery cart to reach for a box. She ignored the way the cart rolled and swayed and simply focused on her task.

Stretching her arm above her, Hinata managed to touch a box, pushing it back instead of bringing it forward to her hand. Rolling her eyes in irritation, Hinata reached for another box and she managed to clutch it in her fingers.

 _Success_! She thought happily, until the wheels of the cart gave way and she fell on the supermarket floor, bringing the entire shelf of boxes of Cinnamon Bun Crunch right along with her.

Hinata's hip throbbed in agony from where she landed hard on the linoleum floor. "Ow! Ugh! Ouch!" She squeaked and cried when many boxes landed on her head, arms and legs. If making an entire shelf of cereal fall wasn't humiliating enough, Hinata shut her eyes as her face burned when many shoppers and store employees came to see what happened. When they found her lying on the floor surrounded by boxes of Cinnamon Bun Crunch, instead of lending her a helping hand, they all pointed and laughed. Some even took out their phones to take pictures and record her.

Amongst the throng of people laughing was her boyfriend Naruto Uzumaki.

Pocketing his cell phone after taking many pictures of his girlfriend, Naruto walked over to where she lay and extended a hand for her to stand. "C'mere, Love. I got'cha."

Blinking her eyes open at the familiar, raspy voice of her lover, Hinata's lips stretched into a genuine smile and she stood to embrace him tightly.

" _Naruto_!" her muffled wail smothered in his orange, zip-hoodie. "I-I didn't mean to do it! I-I was trying to get a box of cereal, but I couldn't because I'm too short, and… and the boxes fell… and my hip hurts and…"

Burying his face in her soft, jet-black hair, Naruto hid his grin behind her silky locks while caressing her back lovingly. "Don't worry, Love. Believe it. I'll take care of it."

"Thank you… Naruto." Hinata's face remained pressed against her boyfriend's hoodie, refusing to show her face to her audience, despite she was on video.

* * *

Later that afternoon Hinata sat on her side of their bed with her arms crossed, scowling as she watched her boyfriend sitting in front of his LeafBook laptop eating a bowl of Cinnamon Bun Crunch in between guffaws of laughter. Her pink cheeks puffed in anger, looking as Naruto swallowed more of the cinnamony-sweetness of her _former_ favorite cereal.

"It's not that funny," she pouted.

After the embarrassing mishap at the supermarket, Naruto purchased every box of Cinnamon Bun Crunch. When they arrived back at his apartment, he immediately retrieved his phone and told Hinata she was the number one worldwide trending topic on NinjaTweet and her videos and pictures flooded the Most Popular page on ShinobiGram.

Life just wasn't fair.

"Aw, c'mon, Love." Naruto tried to cajole his girlfriend as he faced her. "It's not that bad. It'll blow over… wait…" His blue eyes were directed to the laptop screen again as he read something that made him laugh harder. "Oh, babe. They're making memes outta you."

 **Cinnamon Bun Crunch**

 **The Cinnamon And Sugar Swirls Will Make You Fall For It Every Time**

"And there's your picture! _Ha_ , _ha_ , _ha_!" Naruto set his now-empty bowl on his nightstand to point and laugh at Hinata.

" _Hmpf_!" Hinata lifted her nose in the air and stood. Slowly she peeled off her sweater, ankle-length skirt, followed by the rest of her clothes. "I'm going to take a shower."

Upon seeing his girlfriend naked, Naruto instantly clammed up and his whiskered cheeks redden with a light blush. He felt his loins stirring to life and he licked his lips while his eyes followed her body as she entered the adjacent bathroom.

Closing his LeafBook, Naruto rose from the bed and padded behind her until he stood at the threshold. He gave Hinata a lopsided, silly grin and told her, "I'll join you, Love."

Thrusting her hand outward to keep him from moving forward, Hinata pressed her palm against his chest and said, "I think you had enough _sweetness_ for today, Naruto. I'm going to shower alone." She closed the door and grinned when Naruto whined from outside.

"Aw, c'mon, Love! I was only kidding!"

Not one to be outdone after hearing the shower water running, Naruto also stripped free of his clothing and turned the knob to enter his bathroom. Before Hinata could close the shower door, his hand covered hers as he stepped inside the shower.

"N-Naruto…?" she looked up at him in surprise with a blush tinging her face. "What are you doing in here?"

"Conserving water," he told her before lowering his lips to hers, sealing them with a loving kiss. Naruto shut the shower door behind them.

* * *

I have a weird fetish where I like to torture my favorite characters. It was fun making fun of Hinata. (lol)


	2. Late Night Cravings

Here's a little Boruto and Sarada short inspired by this post. This is a mild sequel to Cinnamon Bun Crunch.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ nor am I affiliated with the series. The series belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and VIZ Media. I don't work for those companies; I write for fun and for free.

 **Rated** \- K+

* * *

 **Late Night Cravings**

" _Dammit_!" Boruto Uzumaki muttered under his breath as he looked inside the refrigerator, the light from the appliance brightening the darkened kitchen. His bright, blue eyes widened when he realized there wasn't any milk for his favorite cereal, Cinnamon Bun Crunch. Begrudgingly he closed the door.

It was after midnight and his mother Hinata, and sister Himawari were fast asleep. Naruto was still working at the Hokage Mansion, and Boruto didn't know when his father would return home. Not that Boruto purposefully stayed up late in hopes to see the Seventh Hokage and spend a little time with him before he hibernated in his room with his wife.

Nope. Not at all.

Boruto merely suffered a mild case of insomnia and wanted a late-night snack. That's all.

His nostrils flared as he inhaled the sweetness of the cinnamon and sugar from the crunchy swirls and his mouth watered as he fantasized about the delicious taste. It was his family's favorite cereal, minus Hinata. His brows furrowed gently when he recalled one morning during breakfast asking his mother why she disliked the cereal. Oddly his father released a series of guffaws, which only seemed to anger his mother.

His question was met with silence with Naruto's laughter filling the dining room. Boruto and Himawari merely exchanged looks before shrugging and diving into their bowls.

However tonight there wasn't any milk to add to his cereal and the young genin found himself in a pickle.

What to do?

He wasn't going to return to his room hungry, and waking Hinata so she could purchase some milk from a late-night corner store was out of the question.

What to do?

Being the expert, ace ninja that he is, Boruto snapped his fingers and grinned triumphantly when an incredible idea formed in his mind. "I got it! It's the perfect plan!"

Carrying his bowl of Cinnamon Bun Crunch and a spoon with him, Boruto tiptoed quietly to his room and softly closed his bedroom door. The light from the streetlamps filtering through his window provided enough light to illuminate the room so he wouldn't have to feel his way around. Setting his cereal bowl on his dresser and placing his spoon inside it, the young ninja sat on his bed and grabbed his CloudPhone next to his pillow. Unlocking his screen (it was an old picture of him and his father holding two fingers up in a "peace" sign—Naruto didn't know it though), he began to text one of his closest friends.

 **To: Sar**

hey sar u up?

Boruto waited impatiently for a few minutes before he got his reply.

 **To: Boruto**  
I wasn't at first, but now I am.

 **To: Sar**

i need a favor….. a BIG favor!1!

 **To: Boruto**

It's almost 1:00! What do you want at this hour?

 **To: Sar**

got milk? :-)

 **To: Boruto**

What the hell? Boruto if this is one of your stupid pranks… _

He couldn't hold back the faint chuckles that escaped his lips at her response.

 **To: Sar**

ITS NOT A PRANK! HONEST!1

 **To: Boruto**

What are you talking about?

 **To: Sar**

i need sum milk 4 my cereal. i wanted a late night snack so i snuck out my room 2 get sum cereal but we dont have any milk. im coming 2 ur house 2 get some k?

 **To: Boruto**

ARE YOU CRAZY? YOUR MOM WILL KILL YOU IF SHE FINDS OUT YOU SNUCK OUT THE HOUSE! And what if your dad comes home and finds out you're not there?

 **To: Sar**

im sneaking out the window now. meet me on ur porch w/the milk. see u soon. bye!

* * *

Sarada didn't question what compelled her to sit patiently outside and wait for her friend to meet her. She was thankful her mother Sakura was a heavy sleeper. Sarada winced thinking about what Sakura would do if she knew her daughter sat outside late at night waiting to meet Boruto.

She sighed and cradled her chin in her palm, growing impatient by the minute waiting for Boruto's arrival. Next to her was a carton of milk for his cereal… that is if he even had some cereal. It's not like he truly wanted to see her or anything right?

Even though Boruto stated he wasn't pulling a prank, Sarada didn't fully believe him. Just in case it _was_ a prank, she was more than prepared to knock him into the next dimension for disturbing her sleep. She balled her fist, imagining giving the hyperactive ninja what he deserved. It made her smile.

Hearing shuffling sounds coming from the trees, Sarada's senses immediately went on alert. She stood in a fighting stance with both her fists raised, ready to take on anyone who threatened her home.

Scanning the expanse of her front yard, she asked, "Who's there? Show yourself!"

"Hey, hey! It's just me! Put your hands down!"

Sarada's brow raised in confusion as she perused over Boruto's appearance.

His blond hair was peppered with leaves from running through the trees, and bits of tree bark stuck to his clothes. She covered her lips with her palm, stifling her giggles as she looked at his frog-decorated pajamas and frog slippers.

"Shut up," he responded to her giggles with a light blush warming his whiskered cheeks and a frown. Boruto moved past Sarada and sat on her steps. He placed his bowl of cereal in his lap and picked the leaves that fell inside it. Reaching for the carton of milk, he opened it and poured it over his cereal. Placing the carton down, he grasped his spoon and quickly ate his late-night cinnamony snack.

Sarada sat next to him and watched as he consumed his early-morning breakfast. "So that's the only reason why you're here? Milk for your cereal?" She could barely admit to herself, but she was smitten with her teammate. Despite their obvious different personalities, there was one thing they had in common that linked them: the feelings they share for their fathers.

Both Sasuke and Naruto were extremely busy doing work for the betterment of the Leaf Village, but their absence was felt heavily by their kids. So much so both young teens resented their fathers. While Boruto relied on extreme pranks and destructive behavior to gain Naruto's attention, Sarada only shared her feelings about Sasuke to Sakura. It would be much too humiliating to let everyone know she was truly hurt from only meeting her father once before he departed again.

"Mmm, hmm," Boruto's voice disturbed her depressed thoughts and Sarada was thankful.

Leaning back slightly with her arms behind her she asked, "What about the upcoming chunin exams?"

Boruto gave her a one-shoulder shrug, still consumed with his meal.

"At least your Dad's going to be there to support you and cheer you on," she continued quietly. "I'm not sure when mine's coming home." A heavy, wistful sigh escaped her lips.

Sensing his friend was sad, Boruto wanted to cheer her up. "Dis is weely gud seerul. Wun sum?" he asked with his mouth full of Cinnamon Bun Crunch, presenting the bowl to his teammate.

With a gentle smile and nod, Sarada opened her mouth and Boruto placed his spoonful of cereal inside. Her lips closed around the spoon and she bit into the sweet-cinnamon goodness. Both young ninja heavily blushed as she chewed, their faces warming and cheeks turning scarlet.

Swallowing their portions at the same time, Boruto's face continued to burn while he slowly pulled his spoon from Sarada's lips. Placing the spoon in the leftover bowl of milk, he set the bowl aside and also leaned back on his arms, looking at the full moon in the starry sky; purposefully avoiding looking into the wide, onyx eyes of his friend.

"I-I wouldn't worry about the chunin exams if I were you," he told her, although he felt slight embarrassment when his voice shook. "I know you're gonna do great. And you don't need your Dad there to cheer you on anyway."

Never taking her eyes off him, she asked, "Why is that?"

"Because," he looked at her and gave her a wide, charming grin. "I'm gonna be there to cheer you on! We'll kick all their asses together!"

" _Together_?" Sarada's eyes widened more at the— _hopefully_ —hidden context behind Boruto's statement. _Maybe he likes me_ , _too_!

"Yeah, together," he repeated cheerfully. "It'll be the three of us: me, you and Mitsuki. All together. Team 7. We're gonna ace the chunin exams!"

A smirk stretched her lips and she also turned to look up at the moon. "You know? That really was some good cereal."

"Heh, told you."

* * *

Yes I know Boruto's a prodigy. And despite the fact that he's a prodigy, he's still a casual texter.


End file.
